candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Toffee
Minor appearances (Reality): }} Mr. Toffee is a secondary character in Candy Crush Saga. He gives you some powerup tips if you have trouble with the level. Moreover, only in the King.com version, he is the one who gives you requirements to pass the level. He is a controlled puppet, and he is first seen in the 1st episode, Candy Town. Web description Mr. Toffee is our quirky yet knowledgeable guide and mentor who runs the Candy Store in Candy Town. The magical day when Mr. Toffee found Tiffi was the best day of his life and since then he has dedicated much of his time teaching Tiffi about the Candy Kingdom. He is worldly and intelligent, yet modest and always happy to point people in the right direction (quite literally). Everyone loves Mr. Toffee not only because he’s helpful but because he sells the best sweets in the whole of the Candy Kingdom. Physical appearance Mr. Toffee is very thin and also very tall, more than twice Tiffi's height. He has curly hair that's dyed orange just like his eyebrows, his goatee, and his moustache. His hands are gigantic that it can fit almost his whole head. Clothing style Mr. Toffee wears a midget red hat on his head. He wears a red suit with a blue tie. There is a monocle on his eyes. He wears blue pants. He also wears black shoes with golden buttons. Personality He is caring and he helps Tiffi. Not much is known about his personality though, as he only appears little in the game save starting each level (except Candy Order levels on web). Appearances Mr. Toffee appears in the 1st episode, Candy Town. Only in the King.com version, he requests you to pass a level in various ways. Also, he appears when you have a problem with a level and he offers you to buy boosters. He appeared in the 15th episode, Sweet Surprise to surprise Tiffi, alongside with other characters. He is seen upside-down, on the top right corner of the screen. He makes a cameo appearance in the story arcs representing Worlds Eleven and Twelve. He is the leftmost of the 4 characters to appear in the audience. The three other characters are Denize, Bubblegum Troll, and Mr. Yeti, from left to right. He also appears in the mobile version, as one of the only three map characters, at Candy Town and Sleepy Slopes. He appears in Peppermint Party to celebrate New Year's Day! He appeared in the 133rd episode, Vanilla Villa, but this time as the main character of this episode. He wants to have tea with Tiffi, but he's too tall to fit in the vanilla villa. Tiffi brings out a fun house mirror, having tea with Mr. Toffee's reflection instead. Trivia *Mr. Toffee is the adoptive father of Tiffi and Kimmy, according to the splash text. *Despite his name, his favourite candy is jelly rather than toffee. *He raised Tiffi in his candy shop. *He was one of the people who signed Misty's birthday card. *He sells the best sweets in the Candy Kingdom. *In the champion title promotional image, Tiffi is holding a trophy that looks like him. *He was the one who showed to Tiffi where the rest of the world was located in when she went the wrong way. ("Psst, the world is that way!") *He is the second tallest character in the game, the first being Mr. Giant in Candy Clouds. *He appears in the 68th episode of , . *As of July 2019, on mobile, he no longer gives you requirements to pass the level. Gallery Gallery= Mr-toffee-costume.jpg|Brief description on Mr. Toffee 1495538 585541001543731 1926207668 n.jpg|A Candy Crush: The Movie poster during April Fool's Day in 2014 Tiffi and Mr. Toffee Wow!.jpg|Tiffi and Mr. Toffee CANDY CRUSHf28da25013f56038.jpg|Tiffi and Mr. Toffee CandyCrushSagaMobile.png|Mr. Toffee in the mobile download Happy Holidays.jpg|Mr. Toffee on Christmas holiday Misty's birthday.PNG|Mr. Toffee with his signature on Misty's birthday card Happy Birthday Misty.png|Mr. Toffee in Misty's birthday party Tiffi christmas 1.png|Tiffi and Mr. Toffee on Christmas holiday Soda Universe cover.jpg|The force is strong in the Soda Universe... |-| Game appearances= Moves intro.PNG|Moves level intro Jelly intro.PNG|Jelly level intro Ingredients intro.PNG|Ingredients level intro Timed intro.PNG|Timed level intro Candy Town after story 3.png|Candy Town Sweetsurprise-ep15.png|Sweet Surprise (after story) EP95 Story.png|Peppermint Party EP133 Story.png|Vanilla Villa EP189 Story.png|Peppermint Portal MrToffeePowerup.png|Mr. Toffee provides a power-up tip Ep64-1.png|Silhouette of Mr. Toffee in Minty Meadow (Episode 64) to Tasty Treasury Toffee background.png |-| Icon on episode pathaway= Episode 133 character before.png|Character on map (before episode, Vanilla Villa) Episode 133 character after.png|Character on map (after episode, Vanilla Villa) |-| Splash= CCS splash 32.png|Mr. Toffee's relation to Tiffi CCS splash 33.png|Mr. Toffee's favourite candy |-| Mobile Devices= Screenshot 2015-11-02-13-25-54.png|Mr. Toffee and Tiffi on the old versions of the intro screen on mobile devices (version 1.06) IMG 2339.png|Mr. Toffee in "Help people in need" screen Frozen Boosters Main.png|Mr. Toffee in "Frozen Boosters" event |-| King.com= Mr. Toffee's particulars.png|Mr. Toffee's particulars according to candycrushsaga.com MrToffee and BubblegumTroll on King.PNG|Mr. Toffee on King.com (at the left) |-| CCS television ad= Mr. Toffee carrying ingredients in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Mr. Toffee in the CCS television ad Some of the characters in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Another view of Mr. Toffee in the CCS television ad |-| Transparent= toffee-think.png toffee-like.png Mr toffee.png Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists